Most commercial electronic devices that are configured with power cords and wires are generally required to have strain relief on the power cable/wires so as to comply with applicable industry standards. For instance, in the lighting industry, all ballast manufacturers have to comply with certain UL standards that necessitate the need for input and output wire protection to safeguard against electrical shock hazards and to prevent catastrophic damage to the printed circuit board (PCB) and wire-to-PCB attachment interface (solder joint). Historically, the industry has depended on the utilization of a grommet (or plastic bushing) deployed in a slot of the enclosure and around the wires to hold, protect and provide a standard-compliant interface to that enclosure. In addition, UL standards further dictate that adequate strain relief requires the grommet to clamp the cord/wires.